You're My Girlfriend, Right?
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: Austin gets in a car crash. When he wakes ups he only remembers Ally. But he doesn't think Ally's just his best friend, he thinks she's his girlfriend. Now she must be his girlfriend, while trying to restore his memory. Will Austin ever remember everything again? Will Ally reallize she's in love with Austin? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is a new story. I was bored. I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally Dawson was currently hanging at Sonic Boom, doing her work shift and writing in her song book. It was a slow day though, but sadly none of her friends were there. Trish was off getting fired from her 4th job this week, Dez was, as he put it, "buying monkey shampoo for the next music video", and Austin was at his parents Mattress Kingdom for the day.

Ally was bored, use to one of her outgoing friends barging in every 10 minutes. But the store was silent most of the morning and the only thing besides that caused noise besides customers was the phone ringing around 1.

"Hello, thanks for calling Sonic Boom, how may I help you?" Ally asked in a professional tone.

"Hi, I'm calling for Ally Dawson, emergecy contact of Austin Moon." A deep male voice said. Ally's heart dropped in her chest, hearing the words of emergecy contact. Nothing that was an emergecy was ever good.

"This is Ally Dawson speaking. What happen to Austin Moon?" Ally asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Oh sorry. Hello Mrs. Dawson, I'm Dr. James Mallard of the Miami hospital. Austin Moon is here because he got in a car crash. You need to come please."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, thank you doctor." Ally said in a rush, her voice shaking and near tears. She hung up and grabbed her dad's car keys that she's aloud to use in emergecies. She hurried customers out, locked the store, and ran to her car.

She got to the hospital, the front desk, where a nurse was.

"Excuse me, I need to get to Austin Moon's room quick! I'm Ally Dawson." Ally said through her tears.

"Oh, your who he listed as his girlfriend. Here, come this way." The nurse said, grabbing a clip board and escorting Ally to Austin's room, B213. Ally was so worried she didn't bother to correct the nurse in the fact that Austin and her were just best friends.

She started crying harder seeing a busted up Austin. He had a broken leg, had a gash across his forehead, and his stomach was wrapped. There was a tall, tan, older man with a blonde mustach and slicked back hair with a chart.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Malllard?" Ally's scared voice asked. The guy looked up from his chart, and nodded.

"You must be Ally Dawson, yes I am Dr. Mallard. He was in his truck when got hit by a drunk driver. Austin recieved a broken leg, fractured ribs, and a small concussion. Not to bad of injuries, he should wake up within a few hours." The doctor said.

"Have his parents been called?" Ally asked frantic.

"Relax Mrs. Dawson. They were called shortly after you."

"Why was I called first?"

"Because he listed you as first in emergecy contacts. He listed you as partner." Dr. Mallard spoke. Ally blushed a bit. When Austin listed her as a contact, he must of not realized most people consider partner as husband/wife, boyfriend/girlfriend, e.t.c.

Ally called Trish and Dez, them speeding to get there.

Within 10 minutes Trish, Dez, Ally's dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Moon were there. Ally had to explain everything to them, Mrs. Moon crying into Mr. Moon and Dez crying into Ally's dad.

Nobody left within the next 3 hours, everybody quiet and worried for Austin.

"He's not going to die, is he?" Dez asked like a scared 5 year old who was told his dad didn't make it back from war. Ally gave a reassuring smile, hoping to comfort Dez.

"He'll be fine Dez. Austin's a fighter." She said, hoping her sentence was real.

Everybody was sent out to the waiting room so they could replace the bandages on his leg. They also had to run a few more test on him since he hadn't woke up.

There was a ring from Trish phone, signaling she had a text.

"I have to go, my mom needs me." Trish said regretfully. She hugged Ally, and to everbody's surprise Dez.

"Keep me updated." She scolded, before leaving.

3 more hours later Dez left, and it was the 3 adults and Ally.

"Okay well the visiting hours are closing, but we'd like for one person to stay overnight with Austin. That way he has a comfort with him. Some concussion victims will lash out right from waking up, but with somebody familiar it calms them down." The doctor said.

"I'll stay Mr. and Mrs. Moon." Ally piped up quick.

"Oh Ally, I wouldn't want you to have to stay at a hospital." Mrs. Moon said.

"Mimi, it's our best option. We have 2 young kids at home. Besides, Ally would bring more comfort to Austin then ether of us could." Mr. Moon said, giving a slight smile to the short brunette.

"Well, I guess. Thank you Ally." Mrs. Moon said, hugging Ally. The two adults left now, leaving Ally and her dad.

"I'll bring you fresh clothes in the morning." Her dad said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. Ally gave a greatful smile, watching her dad leave. The nurse handed her an extra hospital blanket and pillow.

Ally went into Austin's room, him looking weak and fragile. She felt tears water in her eyes, not liking to see her best friend hurt. She considered him to be her superman.

"Austin...please wake up. I need you." Ally whispered to his unconsious body. She pulled up a chair near his bed, taking his large hand to her tiny one.

"Please Austin, please please please wake up. Do it for your parents, Dez, Trish, me. We all want you here with us, not gone. Please don't leave us." She cried, wanting more then anything for Austin to wake.

She stayed up for another 2 hours, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**24 hours of being in the hospital:**

Austin hadn't woken up yet from the crash, but Ally hadn't left the hospital. The doctors wanted somebody there at all times and Mr. and Mrs. Moon had work, Trish had her family in town, and Dez's parents refused to let him stay, leaving Ally.

Even after a short 24 hours, doctors thought it was sweet she didn't leave.

Ally's and and Austin's parent's just said the same thing.

"Austin wouldn't leave Ally's side ether if she was here."

Ally was currently alone with the unconsious blonde, when she heard a small sound.

"Ally." She heard faintly, and she swore it came from Austin. He didn't open his eyes, but just kept repeating her name a little louder, getting a bit restless.

"Austin, I'm here, I'm here." She said with hopeful tears, placing her hand on top of his. That seemed to calm his body while the nurse and doctors rushed in.

"Austin, we need you to open your eyes." The doctor instructed Austin, who was squeezing Ally's hand for dear life, to do.

It took a few minutes, but Austin was able to open his eyes.

"Austin!" Ally cried happily, hugging him without hurting him. He let a weak chuckle out.

"Good to see you too Al's." He said, still not having a lot of energy. Ally wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I missed you. It sucked with you being out." Ally replid honestly. Austin lightly squeezed her hand.

"Well don't worry babe, I'm back." He replied lovingly.

Did he just call her babe?

"I'm going to go call everybody, so they know your okay." Ally said, hugging Austin once more before leaving the room. She went and immediately dialed Austin's parents, who said they'd be there in 5 minute. She called Dez, who squealed like a little girl and said he'd be there soon. She then called Trish who was excited and said she's be there in a half hour.

"Mrs. Dawson?" Ally turned to see Dr. Mallard right after she finished up on the phone.

"Oh, yes Dr. Mallard? How's Austin doing?" She asked, a bit of scared tone in his voice.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He seemed to be having-"

"Austin!" Both turned to see Mrs. Moon running down the hall, towards them. Ally realized it took her about 10 minutes to call everybody, giving Austin's parents enough time to have showed up.

"Dr. Mallard, he's awake?" Mr. Moon asked once catching up to his wife.

"That's what I want-um, let's go see him. The doctor said, cutting himself off. Ally looked confused, but the three followed the doctor back to Austin.

He was laying in his hospital been, looking confused and scared.

"Ally, what's going on?" He asked, looking like a frightened child. She went over and held his hand.

"Austin, you were in a car crash. A drunk driver hit you. But your going to be okay." She said with a reassurance. He gave her a small smile, relaxing a bit.

"Oh my gosh, my baby boys okay!" Mrs. Moon cried, rushing to hug Austin. He tensed up.

"Um ma'am? Who are you?" Austin asked, creeped out that the older blonde woman was hugging him. She pulled away, surprised from his comment.

"Don't be silly Austin, I'm your mother." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't know who you are lady. I'm sorry." He replied.

"Austin..." Ally trailed off.

"Austin, do you recognize your father?" Dr. Mallard asked, pointing to Mr. Moon. Austin gave an apologetic shrug.

"But you do recognize Ally." The doctor stated.

"Of course, she is my girlfriend." Austin stated, sending a smile her way. Everybody was now wide eye, while Mrs. Moon cried.

"My son doesn't remember me." She buried her head into Mr. Moon's chest.

"Austin, I'm not-" Ally started.

"You three, out of the room for a minute please." Dr. Mallard called. They did as told, leaving him with Austin.

"My son doesn't remember me, MY song doesn't remember me, my SON doesn't reme-" Mrs. Moon kept repeating.

"Mimi, calm down. He didn't remember me ether. But for some reason he remembered Ally."

"I don't why, but I also don't understand why he believes I'm his girlfriend." Ally confessed bewildered to Austin's dad.

Dez showed up 5 minutes later, and they explained what happened.

"But he'll remember me, I AM his best friend after all." Dez said, grinning like a child. That's the moment the doctor came back out.

"Austin has amnesia. The nurse brought back his xrays and it appears it has swelling with brain tissue. He remembers facts he learned in school, and basic motions, but he has seemed to forgotten everybody but Ally. I asked him if he could name anybody else in his life, and he couldn't." The Dr. said. Dez and Mrs. Moon let high pitch yelps out.

"But why does he think I'm his girlfriend?" The bewildered brunette asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure right now. But you'll need to go along with it. While I was talking to him, and he realized he couldn't remember anybody, he kept insisting I let you back in the room. Most likely he'll be dependent on the connection you two have." The doctor replied.

"Meaning?"

"He's only going to trust you, so we can't make him think he's wrong right now about how you two are connected. You'll have to go along with being his girlfriend until his memory is restored."

"When will that happen?"

"Hard to say. It could be a few days...or a few years. You'll just have to helo him remember."

No pressure


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.O.V**

I have to be Austin's girlfriend? I mean, I do love him, but like a friend. Though if this is the only way for him to get his memory back...I guess I'll do it.

Dr. Mallard let us into the room, me going first and Dez and Mr. and Mrs. Moon following shortly behind. We entered and Austin's eyes lit up seeing me.

"Hi babe!" He grinned, only focusing on me. I gave him a slight smile, walking over and sitting by him.

"Hey Austin, do you remember Dez?" I asked, gesturing towards our redheaded friend. Dez sent a goofy grin, expecting for Austin to remember him.

But Austin just sadly shook his head, feeling guilty for not remembering.

"I'm sorry, but no." Austin replied, looking like he wanted to cry. Dez's smile fell off his face.

"I-uh-um-gotta go." Dez stuttered. Not able to take it that his best friend didn't remember him. I was about to follow Dez but I felt Austin pull me back, panic on his face.

"I feel guilty too about not remembering and I know you want to go comfort the Dez guy but please don't leave me." Austin begged like a frighten child.

Conflict filled inside me.

"We'll go talk to Dez." Mr. Moon said, taking Mrs. Moon's hand and they left the room. I heard her quietly sniffling and then the door shut. I took my seat back next to Austin.

"Who are those people?" Austin asked. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Austin, those two adults were your parents, Mimi and Mike. The redhead is Dez, one of our best friends. You and him have known each other since you were in third grade. Trish, whose another of our best friends, should be here soon. Her and I have been friends since 5 years old. Dez is the one who records your music videos, and Trish is your manager." Ally replied.

"Videos? Manager?" He asked confused.

Then it hit me...he forgot about his music career, our music careers.

"Austin, your famous. You have a recording contract at a real recording studio. Dez records your music videos for all your songs, and Trish manages you and books you in different events. I write your songs for you since you don't know how to write songs." I said, a little teasing on the end part. He was wide eye, not having expected that.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember that. I can't remember anything but you." He said, and even though I shouldn't, I found that the sweetest thing in the world.

"Well I'll be by your side through everything, and I'll help you get your memory back." I said confidently, and he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I love you Ally." He commented, adoring eyes looking at me. I blushed, feeling a little awkward but feeling special at the same time.

"I love you too." I replied, pretty sure I meant it like a friend.

The three appeared back in the room moments later, still looking sad.

"Hey, the doctors said you can leave tomorrow." Mr. Moon said, trying to smile. I grinned at Austin, squeezing his still intertwined hand.

"That's great Austin." I cooed. He grinned back.

"I know."

I turned to look at the other three, the Austin.

"Austin, you should say hi to your mom, dad, and best friend Dez." I said, gesturing to them. Austin looked awkward.

"Um...hi." He said hesitantly.

"Hi sweetheart." Mrs. Moon smiled, pulling from her husband to go over to the other side of Austin's bed. She smoothed down his hair, and it was visible that he tensed up. She pulled away, hurt shining in her eyes.

"Well Austin my boy, you get to come home tomorrow." Mr. Moon said, trying to be cheery.

"Um...could Ally maybe stay with us? Just until I get my memory back?" Austin asked timid. His mother was about to protest but his dad stopped her.

"Of course son. She can stay as long as you need. If that's okay with her that is." He replied, turning to me.

"Sure, of course." I replied. Austin grinned at me, looking truely happy.

I guess I was moving in with Austin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Day:  
**Ally's P.O.V

I had packed my clothes, my songbook, and a few magazines. My dad helped me take my stuff to the Moon's early in the morning, them giving me the room right by Austin's. It was blue on 2 walls, green on the other two. It had a big king size bed.

"Ally, we're about to go pick up Austin." Mike said. "You're coming, right?"

"Of course." I said, leaving my stuff on my bed and following Mike and Mimi to the car. Mimi didn't seem to happy with me, but it was because I was the only one her son remembered.

The car ride was pretty silent, so I just wrote in my songbook, trying to work out a new song. Austin is suppose to have a new song in 2 weeks, so I don't know what Jimmy Starr will say now considering Austin doesn't remember anybody.

We got to the hospital, and Austin was waiting in the waiting room, dressed and standing with crutches.

"Hey Austin, you look like your feeling better." I said smiling, going over and hugging him.

"Well seeing you makes me feel better." He replied kissing my cheek and making me blush. I let out a nervous giggle.

"The doctors checked me and let me get up, and said that I could wait in the waiting room till you were here." He said. I helped him sit back down since we'd have to wait for his parents to sign him out.

"Well I'm all moved in. My room is right next to yours." I said, watching his face light up like a child in a candy store. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and even though I squirmed for a second, it felt natural to relax into him. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Well even though I don't remember anything but you, at least I get to have my beautiful girlfriend live with me." He cheered, and I let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad too." I said, snuggling up closer to him.

"Al's?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah?" I questioned, feeling probably too comfortable in his embrace.

"Will you tell me about everybody in our lives?"

I started to talk to him and the people who affect his lifes, and stories he has with them. I talked to him about it until we got to his house, him not wanting me to stop explaining. When we got to his house, I helped him to his room, him having not said a word to his parents.

"So this is your room." I say opening the door to a bright colored messy room with instruments everywhere.

"Woah, I'm a bit of a pig." He said in shock. I full on laughed.

"Just a bit." I said in a teasing voice. He set his bag from the hospital down on the ground, and laid on his bed after putting his crutches down. He patted the empty spot near him.

"Come here." He said, a light smile gracing his beautiful face-wait, did I just say that?

I hesitantly went over to him, cause a girlfriend would do that, right?

I sat down and he pulled me to his chest, careful not to hurt his wrapped ribs. He wrapped his arms around me again, and rested his head on top of mine.

"I like being in your arms." I said, realizing that was an honest fact. Before I was forced to be Austin's girlfriend, his and my hugs lasted about 2 seconds, and now we were cuddling.

"I like having you in my arms." He replied with a low chuckle. We just laid there in a comfortable silence. It was relaxing being like this, but I knew I had to get his mind set on remembering everybody again.

"Austin, I'll be back in a second." I said getting up, only to have him pull me back.

"No." He said like a stubborn 5 year old.

"Austin, I'm going to my room to grab something. Then I'll be back in your arms." This made him smile, and with a heavy sigh he released me.

I went over to my room, getting out my back and pulling out a red scrapbook from my bag. It had two big A's on it in yellow. Inside were pictures of team Austin, and all our parents. I walked back into his room, to see him sitting up on his bed, holding his guitar and looking at it as if it grew 3 heads and could walk.

"Why do I have instruments in my room?" Austin asked. My heart just broke in half...he mut of forgot he could play almost every instrument.

"Austin, you can-well could, play any instrument before the accident." I say, and his face goes sad. I suddenly remembered I had the scrapbook in my hand. I took a seat next to him.

"This is a scrapbook of everybody. I thought we could look at it and who knows, maybe your memory will come back." I suggest, and he shrugs.

"Worth a try.

We open to the first page that has the lyrics to the song Double-Take since Austin stole it on accident, and a picture from his music video of it. I explain to him the story and he just laughs.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't murder me."

"I wanted to." I replied honestly.

The next had a picture of Dez and Trish all happy together in their zalien outfits, another picture of Austin in his swamp monster costume and me in a swamp bride one, a picture of us cloud watching and Austin asleep, and another of us at the piano later working.

Then we got to pictures of birthday parties, concerts, the signing of Austin to Starr records, Austin and I(Taylor Swift) singing at a halloween concert, a picture of me being signed to Starr Records once my stage fright was cured, and others.

"We've had an awesome time." He stated, looking at the pictures in aw.

"We sure have."


	5. Chapter 5

**Next day:  
Austin's P.O.V:**

I open my eyes tiredly, feeling my arms tightly wrapped around Ally. I smiled, figuring we fell asleep looking at the scrapbook. At least through all this hell, I have my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, careful not to wake her, and she smiled in her sleep. God, I love her.

But this perfect moment had to be crushed by my stupid alarm clock going off. I don't even remember setting it.

Ally stirred in my arms and let out a cute kitten like yawn. She looked up at me with a sleepy smile and then went wide eye.

"Oh, uh, hey Austin." She nervously smiled. She must of forgot where she was for a minute.

"Hey beautiful." I say, going in to kiss her. However, she put a hand in between our faces, me ending up kissing her hand.

"Ew, morning breath." She said with a scrunched up nose. I laughed, her completely adorkable.

She got out of my arms, to my disappointment, and got up.

"Let's go Austin, we need to get your memory back." She grinned, handing me my crutches. I pouted but apparently she wasn't going to cave into just staying in my room, so I got up. She kissed my cheek, and we walked out and downstairs.

The women, who I remember I was told is my mom, was making some breakfast, and the guy who is my dad apparently was reading a newspaper.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Moon." Ally smiled. They looked up from what they were doing and smiled back.

"Ally, how many times do we have to tell you to call us Mike and Mimi?" My dad asked. Ally blushed and just nodded.

"Morning son, how are you feeling?" He asked me directly.

"Um, okay." I said awkwardly as I took a seat next to Ally, feeling I was talking to a stranger.

"Well you'll do better in a minute, I made your favorite." My mother said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. I started drooling and I grinned wide.

"Last time you gave me pancakes I was grounded for bad grades-" I said without thinking, and all our jaws dropped.

"Austin, you just remembered something!" Ally gushed, looking proud. My mom had tears in her eyes, and my dad was grinning.

"Oh my god, I did! I was grounded for bad grades and then I couldn't have the pancakes because I had snuck out to go do something for you." I said to Ally, but I was sad because that's all I could remember.

"At least your memories improving." Ally smiled, reading my mind.

Breakfast was spent with them all telling me memories, and more about my family and friends. I coudn't remember anymore though.

After breakfast, Ally and I decided to go to the store she apparently works, called Sonic Boom.

"What do you sell in Sonic Boom?" I asked, not remembering if she told me or not. She smiled.

"It's a music store Austin. You, Trish, Dez, and I practically live there." She spoke with her beautiful doe eyes. I couldn't help but focus on how adorable she looked.

"Well then, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin and I made our way to Sonic Boom, him hobbling on his crutches. He kept whining about them.

"I wish I weren't on these stupid crutches." He groaned.

"I know babe, but you need them to get better." I said. Did I just call him babe? He sent me a smile.

"Yeah, and when I get better then I'll be able to pick you up and spin you around." He winked. I felt myself blushing. How'd he have such an affect on me already?

We got to Sonic Boom to see Dez and Trish arguing.

"Trish, I can't believe you ate Steve!" Dez whined, having a pout.

"If it makes you feel better, he was quite tasty." She smirked.

"Who is Steve?" Austin whispered asked me.

"Dez's gingerbread man. You'll get use to him." I whispered.

"AUSTIN!" We suddenly heard Dez yell happily, like a puppy finding it's owner.

"Hey...Dez?" Austin said, well more like asked.

"You remember me?" Dez asked shocked and hopeful.

"No, sorry. I just remember your name." Austin admitted guiltily.

"Oh." Dez said, feeling sad again.

"Um, Austin and I came thinking he might remember more if he's here, since we all hang out here a lot." I said.

"Great, this gives me a reason not to go to work." Trish grinned.

"You never need a reason." I replied.

"Touche'." She laughed.

We all sat down, Dez and Trish telling Austin about them. Since Dez has known Austin longer, it gave him more to say.

"And when we were 8 I gave you my pants because yours ripped." Dez smiled.

"Wow, you're a good friend." Austin smiled, getting use to Dez's...Dez like ness.

"You remembering anything?" I asked hopeful. He shook his head no sadly.

"Though I remember that I love you." He smiled.

"AWWWW!" Trish and Dez cooed. Austin started leaning into me, and I started to panic. so I let out a cough.

"You okay Al's?" He asked with concern.

"I think I'm getting sick." I lied, fake coughing again. I let out a few extra hoping he would buy it.

"Well I'll risk it." Austin grinned, leaning in again. Right when his lips were about touch mine though, I turned my head and let out a deep cough.

"You okay Ally?" Trish asked with fake concern, and she gave me a look that said she didn't buy my act.

"Yeah, just a bit sick, like I said." I said, sending her a look that said be quiet.

"Well maybe we should get back to the house. We've been here 3 hours anyway. And you said your dad's taking care of the store?" Austin asked. I nodded, letting out more fake coughs and feeling bad about lying.

"Yep, said till you get your memory back that I can have the time off." I smiled. Him and I got up.

"See you guys." I told Trish and Dez.

"See you Trish, see you my best freckled friend." Austin smiled. We all paused.

"Austin, you remember that I'm your . ?" Dez asked. Austin just realized that too.

"Oh my gosh, I remember that you called yourself that." Austin exclaimed.

"Yes! Your memory will be back in no time!" Trish grinned.

I hope she's right.

We said goodbye to them, and Austin and I made our way back to his house.

"We should probably check in with Jimmy later." I said, us walking in a comfortable silence.

"He's why I got a recording contract, right?" He asked, remembering I told him that. I smiled.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Do you have a recording contract?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"I got over my stagefright a few weeks ago, but haven't gotten a recording contract." I shrugged. Trish and I had been working on my career though, and I've done two interviews with cheetah beat.

"Can I hear you sing?" Austin asked shyly. I smiled at him, giving into his request.

I sang _A Billion Hits _hoping it would jog some more memory. It didn't.

"You have an angel like voice." Austin cooed, making me blush. He smirked.

"I like making you blush, it adds to your beauty." Darn, he made me blush again. He let out a chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Shut up." I laugh. He laughed more.

"You're just so adorable though." He grinned. And I blushed again.

"Stop!" I whined.

"Never." He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**2 weeks later:  
Ally's P.O.V**

This has been a tough 2 weeks. Austin hasn't remembered anything else, though is memorizing facts. But it's even harder avoiding kissing him.

I mean I'm fine with the acting as a couple now, with cuddling, a kiss on the cheek, and an I love you here and there, but thats because I know the I love you is really friend meaning and we cuddled as friends and a kiss on the cheek isn't weird.

But I've never kissed anybody, as in on the lips, and I'm scared. If Austin and I kiss and he thinks its horrible, I would be so embarrassed. And he's my best friend, it'd be weird to kiss him. And I want my first kiss to be with somebody who loves me more then a friend way, and doesn't just think they do.

I woke up in the morning, curled in Austin's side. We sleep on the same bed usually now, and no, nothing dirty. We just usually are watching a movie or something and fall asleep.

I looked up to see Austin watching me, smiling.

"Morning." He grins, leaning in to kiss me, but I turned my head.

I thought about my excuses I've used for not kissing him:

1. I was "sick"

2. It's inappropiate to kiss in public

3. It'd be weird to kiss in front of his parents

4. Morning Breath

5. Eating stinky food

Yeah, I'm not proud, but I'm scared.

I heard Austin let out a disappointed sigh, and I felt bad, but one kiss could ruin everything.

"Morning." I replied, kissing his cheek. He showed a small smile at that, squeezing my hand.

"You ready to go to your doctors appointment?" I asked him, hearing a groan from him in reply. He pulled me in his arms, holding me close and snuggling his face into my hair.

"Can we just lay here?" He whined with a hopeful tone. Part of me wanted to say yes, but the part of me who was reminded of our friendship argued.

"No, we gotta get up." I got up and got his crutches. He reluctantly took them, getting up to get dress. I stepped out of the room and went back to my room to get dressed.

I pull on a light yellow sundress, with a jean vest and brown boots. I brushed through my hair, and used some mascara and lip gloss, but thats it. I don't like a lot of make up.

I went back to Austin's room to see him on his computer. I peeked over his shoulder without him noticing to see him on facebook.

**Austin Moon Timeline**

July 7th, 2013: Going to doc's with Ally. Not lookin forward to gettin checked, but at least I've got Al's by my side! :)  
_5 people like this_

I blushed and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Ready to go?" I giggled, finding him adorable

_STOP THINKING THAT ALLY!_

Who is that?

_Your smarter side. Don't keep fake dating Austin, it'll just turn out bad._

Shut up!

Luckily it worked for now.

**At the doctor's:**

"Well Austin, I believe we can take your cast off next week. Your healing well, but hows your memory?" The doctor asked.

Austin suddenly sank down.

"Not well. I've only remembered two small details, and that was 2 weeks ago." Austin replied sadly. I felt bad for him, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Ally, can I talk to you in private?" The doctor asked me. I nodded, telling Austin I would be right back. The doctor and I left the room.

"I was talking to Austin, and he commented that you act tense around him." The doctor shared.

"What?" It came out high pitch from me. I sighed, knowing I couldn't lie.

"Yes doctor, it's true. It's just weird for me. He's my best friend."

It was the doctor's turn to let out a sigh.

"Ally, I don't think you understand. When a memory loss patient doesn't feel comfortable, it's hard for them to get their memory back. They're focused on the cause of their worry and nothing else. You need to be able to relax with him." He instructed me.

I groaned, knowing the reason I was tense.

The kiss.

"Yes doctor." I sighed once again.

I walked back into the room Austin was in, sitting by him. He smiled at me with his adorable brown eyes.

"Hi." He said happily.

"Hi." I replied, letting out a shakey breath.

Doctors orders.

I leaned into Austin, until our lips connected.

He was a little surprised that I actually kissed him, but before I could pull away and leave it at a little peck, he wrapped a free arm around me.

His lips were soft, lightly moving against mine.

It was perfect.

Though we had to pull away since the doctor was now in the room.

I opened my eyes to see Austin grinning like he was named entertainer of the year at me.

I couldn't help but smile wide back, feeling happy and giddy.

Yep, definitely worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's P.O.V  
Next week:**

This week with Ally has been amazing. I mean, any day with her is perfect, but our relationship has seemed to get stronger. We blend even better. We are the perfect pair.

Plus, I've regained my memory on Trish and Dez. I don't know what is jogging my memory, I'm just happy life's getting better.

And today I get my cast off my leg!

"Austin?" I heard Ally call to me, walking into my room. I spun in my computer chair, smiling as my favorite girl entered.

"Hey Al's. I'm excited about going to the doctors today." I said with excitement. That caused her to chuckle, leaning on the door frame.

"I think this is the first time I have heard you say that." She smiled her angelic smile. I grabbed my crutches that were near my chair, getting up to go over to her.

"Well I'll get to start walking." I smirked, kissing her cheek. She giggled.

"Alright, let's go. Dez and Trish are going to meet us there." Ally smiled.

We walked out of the house, past my mom and dad.

I've gotten more comfortable around them, but I still don't really remember them. Do you know what I mean?

We got to the doctors 10 minutes later, seeing Dez and Trish arguing in the waiting room.

"Santa is real!" Dez yelled. Trish was glaring at him.

"Trish, Dez, stop." Ally ordered, looking annoyed.

"Ally, Santa is real right?" Dez asked with a childlike hopefulness.

"Uh..." She dragged out.

"Austin Moon, Dr. Mallard is waiting for you." A nurse came out and said. Thank god for her.

We all went to the doctors room.

**15 minutes later:**

MY CAST IS OFF! :D

I now have to wear a brace, but it gives me more motion and I can walk on my leg.

"I still want you to keep your crutches in case your leg starts to hurt. How's your memory doing?" Dr. Mallard asked.

"Great. I regained full memory of Trish and Dez here." I grinned. Ally gave me a squeeze of the hand that said "good job".

"That's a great improvement. I'll take you to get a brain scan to see the physical improvement. Your friends and girlfriend can wait in here."

I gave a pout but went after kissing Ally's cheek.

**Ally's P.O.V**

10 minutes later:

I have to admit that I think I might be falling for Austin. Like real falling. I mean our kisses, and our cuddling, and our being together has been amazing. I know it's wrong, but how could somebody not fall for him.

"Ally?" Trish's voice spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to her, confused.

"Yeah?" I asked, Austin still on the brain.

"When are you going to tell Austin the truth?" She asked in an oddly serious tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The truth in the fact that you were forced to be his girlfriend." Trish stated. I sighed.

"I can't tell him. I mean, can I?" I asked. More oddly, I heard Dez speak up in a serious voice.

"Ally, pretending to love him is mean. I mean, I know you did it to boost his memory, but sooner or later it's cruel to lead him on. Do you love him?" Dez asked, concerned for his best friend.

Do I tell them the truth?

Saying it out loud makes it true. If it's just in my head, it can still be a lie.

"No, of course I don't love Austin. I mean, I love him as a friend, and that is it." I lied, to Dez, Trish, and myself.

But what I didn't know was Austin was outside the door, hearing me lie also.


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's P.O.V**

Al-Ally doesn't love me? It's all been a lie?

I stumbled away from outside of the door where I had heard their conversation.

She was forced to pretend to love me?

So many emotions were rolling through me, and I felt my eyes begin to water.

I was so sure Ally loved me.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like I'm falling off the empire state building, and nobody is going to save me from falling and dying.

"Austin, are you okay? Is your leg hurting you?" Dr. Mallard asked walking up to me with a folder in his arms. I shook my head weakly.

"No, my leg doesn't hurt." My heart does, I thought.

"Oh okay, as long it doesn't hurt. Let's go to your friends and girlfriend." He said, opening the door to my doctor room.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes, and walked in the room. Ally turned and sent me a smile, and I sent her a weak smile back.

I went and sat by Dez, seeing hurt flash in the beautiful brunette's eyes.

But I need answers, and Dez is the one I need them from.

Though the rest of the time we were at the doctors I stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with Ally.

"Um, I think I'm going to go hang with Dez for a bit. You know, guy time." I said with a small pathetic smile.

"Oh, okay." Ally smiled, kissing my cheek. I felt sadness wash over me.

Dez and I went our seperate way from Trish and Ally, us going to his house.

"What's wrong dude?" Dez asked me, noticing my darkening mood.

"Ally doesn't love me." I stated coldly. I saw Dez's eyes go slightly bigger.

"What?" He asked, his voice going up 2 octaves.

"Dez, I heard yours and Trish's and Ally's conversation about her being forced to pretend to love me." I said in tone that was mixed with sadness and anger. Dez suddenly looked guilty.

"Austin...let me explain. Before you got into the accident, you and Ally were just best friends, nothing more. Though you have been in love with her a long time. I remember the day after she agreed to write your music, that you said that you thought she was something special. Anyway, something after the crash triggered in your brain, relating your feelings for her to thinking she was your girlfriend. The doctor asked Ally to pretend she was your girlfriend until you had all your memory back." Dez finished.

I stared in shock, my heart crushed into dust. She doesn't love me, she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me. She only considers me a friend.

"But Trish said Ally's fallen for you." Dez added quickly. My eyes darkened with sadness.

"I doubt it. She told you guys straight out that she doesn't love me like that."

When we got to his house I sat on his couch, curling in a ball. I felt Dez put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, I know your probably mad that she pretended to be your girlfriend-" Dez started.

"I'm not mad. My heart just hurts." I said in a childlike voice. I couldn't help it, I've never been broken heart-ed. I remember the 3 girls I shortly dated, but I was never in love with them.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Dez asked concerned. I just nodded. Ally was still living at my house because I asked her until I remembered everything, and I didn't want to be near her at the moment.

"I'll call Ally." Dez said, walking out of the room.

**Dez's P.O.V**

I called Ally and told her Austin and I were having a guy night, so she said she was going back to her house for the night.

But then I called Trish and explained to her what happened.

"I know how to fix this." Trish said in a bossy tone.

"Same here, I'll need a lemon, a monkey, and a t.v." I said, thinking of something. I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"No you doof, we need to steal Ally's songbook."


	10. Chapter 10

**Next day:  
Dez's P.O.V**

I woke up at 10 am, Trish saying we needed to steal the book today. I told Austin I was going to go look for a new pet monkey. I don't think he minded since he was sulking on my couch.

I met Trish at Mini's, her in a black and white outfit. Probably a new job.

"Listen ginger, we need to get Ally's book." She stated.

"Okay, let's go bossy britches." I say smiling, but when she sent a death glare at me, I coward back, making her smirk.

We made our way to Sonic Boom, seeing Ally sitting behind the counter, disappointment in her eyes.

"She's sad Austin's not here." I whispered, but then got slapped in the head by Trish.

"No duh sherlock!" She rolled her eyes, but put on a fake smile walking up to Ally.

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you in the practice room?" Trish asked.

"Sure, about what?" Ally asked curious.

"It's about-" Was all I heard as Trish whispered in Ally's ear. Ally looked like she was about to laugh, but nodded yes, headed up with Trish.

I ran behind the counter in search of the book, desperate to find it. Austin was a mess and maybe finding the book could-

"Just a minute Trish, I'm grabbing my songbook." Ally's voiced chimed from the top of the stairs. I ducked down and rolled from behind the counter.

Very ninja like.

I hid until Ally was gone.

**3 hours later:**

Austin's P.O.V

Dez hasn't gotten back from whatever craziness that he was trying to do. I don't know exactly what he was planning. I sometimes just smile and nod, smile and nod.

Maybe I should go look for him?

But then again, I might run into Ally. I don't want to run into her yet, I'm scared what will happen.

"Austin honey, have you seen Dez?" Dez's mom asked me.

"No Mrs. Worthy, but I'm about to go look for him." I decided. I figured I should talk to him, and risk seeing the girl who broke my heart.

"Okay, just be safe hun." She smiled. I smiled back, her being supportive.

I decided I'd walk. I grabbed my coat and put on my tennis shoe, careful not to hurt the leg that had the brace.

I slowly started walking, thinking about how I'd confront Ally about the issue of her lying to me and what not. Should I just break up with her? I don't think I could do that though. As much as she's not in love with me, I'm still deeply in love with her.

Maybe I should ask her straight up if she loves me back?

But didn't I get my answer when she was talking to Trish and Dez?

I don't know. I mean, I swore from the looks Ally gave me, and the hugs and kisses, that she loved me as much as I love her.

Maybe I could convince her to love me? Maybe she'll give me a real chance, and not just be pretending to have feelings for me. She could love me, not just as a friend. She could love me for me, and we could have a future together other then just friends.

One day she could be walking down the aisle to me, in a white dress with her dad by her side. I'd stair at her, feeling like the most lucky guy ever.

But having her in my life makes me feel lucky.

Or am I just being crazy? Should I just push my feelings away? Should I realize that Ally will never love me? Should I realize that I will be forever in the friend zone?

"AUSTIN!" I swore I heard a voice yelling my name. I stopped in the middle of the street, and turned to see bright red hair and a paniced face before-

WHAM!

I felt pain course through my body, and I was on the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a car stopping, and a petite brunette running to my side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha. I was enjoying your guys comment from the last chapter, though I do feel bad it killed so many people. Anyway, I got so many comments that I decided to UPDATE!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"AUSTIN!" Dez, Trish, and I ran up to him.

I was with Dez and Trish at Sonic Boom, but when they were leaving I realized they took my songbook. I got really angry and ran after them. They kept running with my book, and we saw Austin crossing the street, not realizing a car was speeding towards him. Dez yelled out to him, but it was too late.

It hit Austin.

Us three ran over to him in panic, the driver getting out of his car, rushing over too.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled, going to his side. He was bleeding, and his almost healed leg was bent again, but Austin was semi awake. Dez pulled off his shirt and I pulled off my coat, wrapping both around the area that was bleeding.

"YOU MORON!" Trish screamed at the near tears driver.

"I-I'm sorry, I was distracted." He stutter.

"It doesn't matter." I screamed. "Call 911!"

The driver grabbed his cell in a hurry and did as told.

"Stay with us Austin!" I yelled at him, afraid that if he went into acoma, that that would be the end.

"Urgh." He groaned in pain, eyes closed.

"Austin, you got to stay awake! I need you to! I love you! You can't leave me!" I cried, tears starting to rush.

The ambulance and police showed up, Dez and I riding in the ambulance with Austin as Trish helped deal with the police and the driver.

I held Austin's hand, the EMT's doing what they could for him.

We got to the hospital even quicker and to the E.R, where they rushed Austin in to deal with his new injuries.

"He's not going to die, is he?" I cried to Dez, who was crying too. He looked at me with red eyes, pulling me in for a comforting hug.

"He's not going to die Ally. He loves you too much to leave you." He stated, answering what I was telling Austin earlier.

**3 Hours Later:**

We were all in the waiting room once again: myself, Dez, Trish, my dad, and Austin's parents.

"The party of Austin Moon." Dr. Mallard said walking out to see us again. We all jumped out of our seats when he entered.

"How is he doctor?" Dez asked, concerned for his best friend. We were all relieved when the doctor smile.

"He's doing well. The crash mainly just added some damage to the leg that got injured last time. Other then that he only has a few bruises. But the best part is he has regained his full memory. Some how the crash triggered something in his brain."

We all suddenly felt extremely happy, except a little sadness crept into me. That means he remembers he just loved me as a friend, and nothing more.

"May we go see him doctor?" Austin's dad asked. He nodded yes and we all made our way to Austin's room quietly, as not to disturb him. He was laying in his bed, eyes lazily opened, exhaustion evident.

"Hi Austin." I greeted him quietly. He sent me a small smile.

"Hey Al's, Dez, Trish, Mr. Dawson, mom, and dad."

His mom was now crying tears of joy, knowing he remembered.

"How you feeling son?" His dad asked, noticing the bruise on Austin's cheek.

"I've been better." He replied with a sore chuckle. The chuckle turned into coughing but it soon faded.

"Maybe we should let him rest?" I suggest.

"No." I heard Austin weakly whine.

"Austin, Ally's right, you need your rest." His mom scolded.

"Okay, but can I talk to Ally for a minute?" He asked childlike.

"Um, yeah." I replied awkwardly. Everybody else left the room, and it was just Austin and I.

"Ally..." He began, but I cut him off.

"Austin, I know what you're going to say. That you are creeped out that I pretended to be your girlfriend, considering you like me as a friend. I did it cause they said it'd he you remember quicker because of the connection and-" He cut me off now.

"Ally, it's okay." He said, with a hurt look in his eyes. There was an awkward and tense silence that entered the room.

"I'm going to let you rest." I stated again, giving him a quick hug and retreating out of the door.

**Austin's P.O.V**

So that just killed my plans to tell her how I feel. I mean, how was I stupid? I'm glad that I remember everybody and everything again, it just kills me in the fact I remembered I was in love with her before the accident, and yet she still doesn't love me.

**2 Hours Later:**

I was sitting in my bed in the hospital sulking, resting my leg. It's back in a cast.

"Austin?" I heard a male voice call. I looked up to see Dez standing there. I gave him a hazy smile.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but pulled something out of his bag. He placed it on my lap, and walked away without saying a word.

I carefully grabbed the object he placed on my lap.

It was brown, worn, torn, and leather.

It was Ally's songbook.


	12. Chapter 12

**Austin's P.O.V**

I stared in awe at Ally's precious book for a minute, wandering whether I should open it or not. I know Ally would murder me six ways to Sunday if she found me reading it, but there must be a reason why Dez stole it for me to read.

I timidly opened the cover page, to find a sticky note in Dez's writing.

_Austin, go to the newest entry._

I looked around the room, in case somebody entered, and proceeded to flip to the newest entry, which had 4 days ago date.

_Dear Diary,  
I feel so stupid. I can't believe I fell in love with Austin. I told myself while pretending to be his girlfriend, I wasn't going to fall in love with him: but I did. What's going to happen when he remembers that he's not really in love with me? I don't think I'll be able to take that. I mean, he stole my heart. He's everything that is perfect. He's sweet, childlike, romantic, smart, funny, talented...I could go on and on, but I don't have enough paper. Sooner or later he's going to regain his memory and remember he only likes me as a friend, and my heart will crushed. What should I do?_

Love the unloved,

Ally Dawson

I stared at entry, reading it again and again about 300 times. Was this real? It is Ally's handwriting, and it's her book.

I flipped back two entries, and found similar entries since Ally's been my "girlfriend".

Ally's in love with me.

A huge smile started spreading on my face, all the pain I was feeling leaving my body. The dark clouds that invaded my mind suddenly disappeared. I was happy.

**3 weeks later:**

I'm going to catch you up on what's happened the last 3 weeks. I got my cast off, I'm out of the hospital, Ally moved back to her house, and I still have my full memory in tack.

About me and Ally? I haven't told her yet that I know she loves me back. It's taken all my self control, but I have a reason.

I was currently just in my room getting everything ready for my plan when I got a text from Dez.

_Trish says Ally will be there at 8_ :)

I smiled, perfect.

_**Great. Ally's clueless, right?**_

_Yep! :D_

I straightened my collar of my blue button down shirt. I gave my dress shoes one more polish, and grabbed the bouquet of lilies that I had, her favorite flowers.

"It's show time Dougie." I grin at the stuff toy dolphin that Ally gave me 3 years ago.

It's go time.

**I know this chapter was really short but I wanted to get another chapter out of it and the next chapter will be confirmed as the last chapter of this story overall. Please review, favorite, and or follow. Love you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**8pm  
Ally's P.O.V:**

"Trish, quit pushing me!" I yelled at Trish as she pushed me into Sonic Boom. She had me get dressed in a black off the shoulder dress with heels, and had my hair curled. She told me it all was important, but wouldn't tell me why.

She finished pushing me through the doors and I looked to see Austin dressed nicely, sitting on the counter with a bunch of flowers. I turned and saw that Trish left. I turned back to Austin and saw him walking over to me, smiling.

"These are for you." He said, handing me the flowers.

"Lillies, my favorite." I shyly smiled, smelling them. "What are these for?" I asked.

"For a beautiful girl." He said charmingly. He then took the flowers from me and placed them on the counter once more, me sending him a confused look.

He grabbed my hands, pulling me close. He snapped his fingers and suddenly music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I blushed.

"Yes." I replied happily.

He wrapped one arm around my waist, taking one of my hands in his free hand, causing me to put my other hand on his shoulder. I recognized the song we were dancing to as "You had me from hello" by Kenny Chesney.

_One word, that's all you said_  
_Something in your voice called me, turned my head_  
_Your smile, just captured me_  
_You were in my future as far as I could see_  
_And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still_  
_You asked me if I love you, if I always will_

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked Austin, referring to his injuries.

"I'm feeling amazing." He said, pulling away to spin me. I gasped as he pulled me flush against his chest once more.

_Well you had me from hello_  
_I felt love start to grow_  
_The moment I looked into your eyes you won me_  
_It was over from the start you completely stole my heart_  
_And now you won't let go_  
_I never even had a chance you know_  
_You had me from hello_

We were just swaying to the music now, eyes locked. We dropped hands so now both his arms were around my waist and mine went around his neck.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"You've always been there for me, from accidentally stealing your song to us being here now. You're caring, thoughtful, intelligent, talented, beautiful, and the list goes on and on." He began, keeping eyes locked.

_Inside I built a wall_  
_So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall_  
_One touch, you brought it down_  
_The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground_  
_And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again_  
_The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

"What I'm saying Ally is, I love you." Austin finished with a small smile.

My hopes started to rise...when I realized he probably meant it as a friend. He could never ever love me the way I love him.

"I love you too buddy." I say with a fake smile, watching his falter.

Soon the song ended, us still in each others arms as another came on.

"Austin? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, noticing his sudden sad exterior.

"Um...actually yeah. I don't love you as a friend Ally, I'm in love with you."

I didn't have time to respond because he crashed his lips to mine in a brutal force, us forgetting all our surroundings.

The kiss was amazing. It was passionate, tender, loving, and perfect all in one. It wasn't some big make out session, it was just amazing.

When we pulled away, Austin rested his forehead against mine, us both grinning like idiots.

"You really are in love with me?" I asked, hope shining through my eyes. His smile just got larger.

"I love you to the moon and back." He answered, kissing my nose lightly making me giggle.

"Good, because I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him.

Perfect.

**For right now this is the end of the story, unless I suddenly get inspiration.**


End file.
